A technique by which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor thin film has been attracting attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). Silicon-based semiconductor materials are widely known as materials for semiconductor thin films that can be used for transistors. As other materials, oxide semiconductors have been attracting attention.
For example, techniques have been disclosed by each of which a display device is manufactured using a transistor whose active layer is formed of zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In recent years, a technique has been disclosed by which an integrated circuit of a memory device is manufactured using a transistor including an oxide semiconductor (see Patent Document 3). Furthermore, not only memory devices but also arithmetic devices and the like are manufactured using transistors including oxide semiconductors.